1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for housing a stick type cosmetic material, more precisely an improvement of a mechanism for preventing a stick type cosmetic material feeding mechanism from breaking.
2. Description of the Related Art
A container for a stick type cosmetic material capable of housing the stick type cosmetic material in the container or feeding out the stick type cosmetic material by relatively rotating members which constitute the container and operating a feeding mechanism in the container has been known.
If the rotation is further continued at the uppermost limit or the lowermost limit of the stick type cosmetic material, a large load will be applied to the feeding mechanism and it will be possible for the container to be broken.
As measures for the problem described above, there has been a proposal which if rotary torque is furnished despite that the stick type cosmetic material reaches the uppermost limit, the further feeding operation will be stopped when a male screw of the feeding mechanism goes over the last thread ridge of a female screw. However, when the male screw goes over the last thread ridge of the female screw, the male screw falls once and is engaged with a next thread ridge and therefore a reciprocating motion is made at a short pitch at the uppermost limit
An object of the present invention is to prevent a feeding mechanism from breaking even though large rotary torque is furnished at the uppermost limit or the lowermost limit of a stick type cosmetic material.
Further, another object of the present invention is that even though large rotary torque is furnished at the uppermost limit of the stick type cosmetic material, the feeding mechanism does not make a reciprocating motion and therefore an up-and-down motion of the stick type cosmetic material can be minimized.
In order to achieve the objects described above, a container for a stick type cosmetic material which has a mechanism for feeding out the stick type cosmetic material according to the present invention comprises:
a front cylinder;
a base cylinder which can be connected to the front cylinder;
an outer shell section constituted by coaxially and rotatably connecting the front cylinder and the base cylinder;
a travelling section which is installed in the outer shell section, has a retaining section for retaining the stick type cosmetic material, and travels in an axial direction in the outer shell section;
a rotation regulating mechanism which allows the travelling section only to relatively slide in a axial direction with respect to one of the front cylinder and the base cylinder which constitute the outer shell section;
a spiral cylinder which has a female screw section to be spirally engaged with a male screw section installed at the travelling section;
a spiral engagement mechanism constituted by spiral engagement of the male screw section and the female screw section;
synchronously rotating means for rotating, by slide resistance, the spiral cylinder synchronously with the other one of the front cylinder and the base cylinder which constitute the outer shell section; and
travel regulating means for regulating travel of the travelling section at the travelling limit in the outer shell section. And if the front cylinder and the base cylinder are relatively rotated, the travelling section will be fed out by the feeding mechanism, and if rotary torque which relatively rotates the front cylinder and the base cylinder exceeds a value of the slide resistance of the synchronously rotating means when the travelling section reaches the uppermost limit, the synchronously rotating means will be released and the spiral cylinder and the male screw section are synchronously rotated.